BFF
by Viajara en el tiempo
Summary: Rose Weasley se encuentra en la casa de los Dursley, junto a su mejor amiga Ronnie . Sin embargo Rose no puede dejar de pensar en su novio Scorpius, lo necesita como al aire que respira...(Disclaimer completo en el fic)...Este fic participa en el reto "La chistera explosiva" para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black


Disclaimer: Rose Weasley se encuentra en la casa de los Dursley, junto a su mejor amiga Ronnie . Es su ultimo día de vacaciones, antes de que ambas tengan que irse a estudiar a otro país. Sin embargo Rose no puede dejar de pensar en su novio Scorpius Malfoy, lo necesita más de lo que nuca se hubiese imaginado, lo necesita como al aire que respira. Y de una manera que ella no espera Malfoy llega a casa de los Dursley ¿Qué cosas podrán pasar? Este fic participa en el reto "La chistera explosiva" para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Personaje: Rose Weasley  
Genero : Friendship.  
Rating: Rated M  
Palabras : 4080

Para Hilly y Vero, gracias por toda su ayuda : 3 muchas gracias mujeres *-* ….. Si llego a ganar quiero que sepan que el triunfo sera tanto mío como suyo *o*.

"You need a hand, and i'm right there right beside you  
You in the dark, i'll be the bright light to guide you "

Oath Cher Lloyd ft Becky G.

…

—¿Entonces?— le preguntó una muchacha de tez blanca, mientras esta sacaba unas cuantas fotografías de una pequeña caja en la que las tenia guardadas. —Termíname de contar que fue lo que pasó con Scorpius —. Y alzo una ceja echándose a reír a carcajadas.

La pelirroja se puso tan roja como su cabello, debido al comentario con dobles intenciones que la castaña le había dicho. Y sin poder evitarlo le lanzo una almohada que la muchacha que estaba sentada frente a ella en la otra cama, esquivó con mucha facilidad. Rosebud Weasley se encontraba en la casa de los Dursley, pero no de los señores, sino del hijo, la pelirroja era la mejor amiga de la castaña hija de Dudley. Y siempre desde que estaban en su segundo año de Hogwarts pasaban el penúltimo día de verano juntas, no es como que no se vieran en todas las vacaciones sino que aprovechaban ese día para contarse sobre todo lo que les había pasado, y hablaban sobre lo que esperaban de ese año escolar. Sin embargo en aquella ocasión ninguna volvería a Hogwarts, ambas se habían graduado unos cuantos meses atrás. Al terminar el verano Rose iría a estudiar a Rusia una carrera encaminada con la historia de la magia y las runas antiguas, y en cambio Ronnie se marcharía a Italia a estudiar el cuidado de las criaturas mágicas. Las dos se irían y probablemente no se verían sino hasta que cada una terminaran sus correspondientes carreras, tenían planes de pasar algunas semanas juntas en las vacaciones, pero no estaban seguras de que podrían llegar a conseguir su objetivo , aun no sabían que les deparaba a ciencia cierta el futuro.

Ronnie le pasó las fotografías a Rose y ella las observo. Eran fotografías de la castaña junto a un azabache que la pelirroja conocía desde el día que había nacido, las fotografías eran mágicas, por lo que podía verse como el par de jóvenes hacían caras graciosas para la cámara ,mientras que en el fondo podía notarse la torre Eiffel con un hermoso atardecer detrás de ella.

—Aún no puedo creer que tu padre haya aceptado llevar a James con ustedes— comentó de paso la pelirroja mientras aun observaba las fotos detenidamente.

—Si bueno, no creas que estuvo muy feliz con la idea, pero mi madre lo convenció— la castaña se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia.—Incluso cuando pidió la habitación para James en el hotel, especifico que fuese dos pisos arriba de donde estaban nuestras habitaciones. Como si eso fuera a evitar que James y yo….— Pero se quedó callada.

Rose sabía perfectamente a que se refería su mejor amiga, no es como fuese una idiota para esas cosas. Además conocía a su primo James Potter, y sabía perfectamente que clase de persona era, no tenía que haberlo comprobado , ya que con la fama que el tenia le bastaba para saberlo, aunque también lo conocía como a nadie. Alzo la mirada y noto que Ronnie se había sonrojado levemente. Eran las mejores amigas desde que ambas tenían uso de razón, hablaban sobre aquellos temas sin pudor alguno, aunque se sonrojaran hasta las orejas. Sin embargo las cosas habían cambiado hacia un año, Ronnie había comenzado a salir con James, -quien resultaba ser su primo segundo- muchos veían esa relación con malos ojos, pero Rose no, porque ella sabía que Ronnie estaba enamorada de James desde hacía años y estaba segura de que James protegería a Ronnie a pesar de todo. Las cosas cambiaron cuando Ronnie el verano pasado le conto a Rose, que había tenido relaciones sexuales con James, le conto no ha detalle pero si como se había sentido, le conto con la cara llena de vergüenza como se habían olvidado de la protección, y esperaron juntas un mes entero a que la regla le llegara. Rose le había regañado hasta más no poder, incluso llegaron a discutir y por un momento Rose llego a pensar que su amistad se había terminado. Sin embargo a finales de mes, la regla le llego a Ronnie tal y como esperaba y ella se disculpo con la pelirroja por la manera en la que había reaccionado. No le prometió que no volvería a acostarse con James, sin embargo le juro que jamás volvería a olvidarse de la protección.

—Dime—.susurró Rose — Que al menos cumpliste tu juramento.  
—Sip—respondió ella.  
—Muy bien, porque si de por sí, es extraño que hayas tenido sexo estando en una habitación frente a la de tus padres— Ronnie se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.— Como para que también rompieras tu juramento.

La castaña volvió la mirada hacia la pelirroja y como si fuese una chiquilla de unos cinco años le mostro la lengua. Rose se echo a reír. Le regreso las fotografías y Ronnie las guarda en su caja de recuerdos, que la pelirroja conocía muy bien.  
—Entonces… — continuo Rose mientras tomaba una galleta de la bandeja que había sobre una mesa en medio de ambas camas— ¿No hay detalles sucios?— se echo a reír a carcajadas.  
—No hasta que me cuentes de lo tuyo con el hurón— le respondió ella.

Rose se sonrojo levemente, aunque no pudo evitar dedicarle una mala cara a la castaña.  
—Ya, lo siento.— dijo en son de paz e incluso alzo las manos — ¿Qué tal, tus vacaciones con Scorpius?.—  
La pregunta ya era mas concisa, y sin apodos contra el chico que Rose quería sin embargo no se atrevía responderla, al menos no del todo.  
—Bien— respondió ella con sinceridad. — Fue a cenar a mi casa y yo a la suya. Mi padre no lo tomo muy bien como era de esperarse…..  
—¡Padres!—exclamo la castaña, mientras miraba hacia el techo— ¿Quién los entiende? Yo no lo hago. ¡Merlín ¿tú lo haces?! — y en esta ocasión alzo sus manos al cielo como si estuviese pidiendo una respuesta.

Ronnie se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama y se cubrió el rostro. Sus pies colgaban de la cama. Rose se puso de pie sobre su propia cama y salto hasta donde la otra estaba para dejarse caer justo a un lado de la castaña. Cuando cayó, Ronnie brinco un tanto, aun estando en la misma posición y ambas se echaron a reír.  
Mientras la noche avanzaba hablaron sobre otras cosas muy diferentes: Sobre los nuevos Cd de algunos artistas que les gustaban a ambas, sobre libros que habían leído, las cosas que esperaban de sus universidades y los planes que tenían cada una para visitarse en las vacaciones y aun seguirse escribiendo como mínimo una vez a la semana. Vieron una película muggle que amaban desde que eran niñas y otra que hacía poco les había encantado, lloraron en las mismas partes, rieron juntas, y adelantaban los diálogos diciéndolos antes que los personajes.  
Conectaron el ipod aun especie de estéreo y pusieron una canción de la cual se sabían la letra sin titubear. Cada una de pie en su respectiva cama y con un cepillo en mano comenzaron a cantar mientras brincaban.

—_In your heart I found mine__fill me with your life__oh u make me hot on your red planet__turn it up on your red planet*_…. — Canto Rose.

_—__…..Thought my love was bittersweet__broken into pieces but now back on my feets__thanking you for letting me in to your galaxy*_…..— Y la secundo Ronnie.

Rose se sentía muy feliz, no es como que no hubiese sido feliz antes, pero pocas veces se podía sentir tan plena como ahora se sentía. Pronto le diría adiós a todo esto, a las pijamadas en el verano, a las risas con su mejor amiga, pronto se iría lejos y no sabía que le deparaba el destino, incluso tenía miedo de averiguarlo.  
Ya pasaban mas de las tres de la mañana, y aun seguían cantando canciones de aquel grupo musical muggle, cuando la madre de Ronnie entro a la habitación donde estaban y les pidió de la manera más atenta posible que ya se durmieran. La mujer iba vestida con una bata que le llegaba las rodillas, aunque no la traía del todo bien puesta, el cabello castaño oscuro como el de Ronnie, lo llevaba recogido en un moño, pero realmente despeinado, además de una mascarilla verde cubría su rostro. En lugar de calmarse como hacían de niñas, ambas se echaron a reír a carcajadas.  
—Niñas es enserio—exclamó la esposa de Dudley— Verónica, Rosebud se duermen en esto mismo instante o les juro que…— dijo la mujer en tal tono amenazante que Rose no fue tan consciente de lo que siguió.

Ronnie bajo de un salto de su cama, y corrió a bajarle el volumen al estéreo, Rose también salto y apago la luz de la habitación, salto de nueva cuenta a su cama correspondiente, se envolvió entre las sabanas, escucho como la madre de Ronnie cerraba la puerta y pudo imaginar que una sonrisa triunfante se había dibujado en el rostro de aquella mujer. Y el par de amigas se echaron a reír a carcajadas, aunque lo hicieron de forma baja.  
De fondo podía escuchar cómo se repetían las canciones del CD, las conversaciones ya no continuaron puesto que había pasado una sola canción, cuando los ronquidos de Ronnie, no se hicieron esperar, Rose rio bajito.  
Sin embargo a pesar de que su compañera de habitación, roncaba plácidamente ella no podía dormir, simplemente le resultaba imposible. Escucho atentamente, cada una de las letras de las canciones, absorbía cada palabra como si su vida dependiera de ello, hasta que se dio cuenta del significado de una de las canciones, aquella era su favorita del CD, y no podía dejar de escucharla, y al fin se dio cuenta porque no podía dormir: Lo necesitaba tanto como respirar, incluso más que eso, necesitaba que el volviera a estar con ella para sentirse completa.  
Como muy pocas veces lo había hecho, actuó sin pensar tomo su teléfono móvil, que estaba junto a la mesita de noche, y comenzó a escribir.  
_  
Te necesito_

Envió el mensaje al número que ella se sabía de memoria, no solo lo tenía grabado en la mente sino que también en su corazón. Ella no esperaba que el respondiera, estaba segura que no lo haría, lo más seguro es que estuviera dormido plácidamente, ya que el lunes comenzaría las clases para convertirse en un medimago, descansado antes de verse sometido al estrés de las asignaturas y los trabajos. Sin embargo su teléfono celular sonó con aquel tono que le resultaba tan familiar. Scorpius había respondido:

_Voy para allá_

La sangre de Rose bajo hasta sus pies, por un momento sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo, se quedó estupefacta , mirando la pantalla del celular. Cuando su alma volvió a ella, salto de la cama y se arrodillo junto a Ronnie.

—¡Hey!, Ronnie.—Llamó la pelirroja a la castaña, pero esta estaba en vuelta en los brazos de Morfeo. —Ronnie por favor.— volvió a llamarla Rose, pero en esta ocasión movió a la castaña, sin mucha delicadeza. —¡Verónica!.—Le gritó Rose, y la muchacha abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Qué pasa?.—preguntó con voz ronca.  
—Tienes que ayudarme, Scorpius viene para acá.— Le explicó, la pelirroja.

Ronnie se puso de pie de un brinco.

—¡¿Qué?!—le preguntó entre confundida y emocionada .— Pero sabe, ¿Dónde estás?...—La pelirroja asintió.— Excelente—continuó.— Tenemos que darnos prisa. Dile que por ningún motivo aparezca por la chimenea, de que aparezca en el jardín. Así Dudley no lo escuchara y….  
—Espera.— La interrumpió Rose, mientras se ponía de pie.—¿No te molesta que Scorpius esté en camino?.—le pregunto.  
—Claro que no.—respondió Ronnie mientras negaba con la cabeza.—Rose, ¿Sabes cuánto he esperado para esto?. Que tuvieses novio, que el viniera a visitarte y todas esas cosas. No voy a arruinar el momento.— le sonrió de oreja a oreja a su amiga y Rose lo hizo de vuelta.— Les prestare mi habitación para que…hum…_hablen_…—prosiguió y no pudo evitar echarse a reír entre dientes.— No te preocupes, esta hechizada, para que ningún ruido fuera de lo común se escuche.—

Rose negó con la cabeza y vio como Ronnie tomaba una bata para ponérsela encima del camisón. Ella comenzó a mensajear de nueva cuenta para indicarle a Scorpius como era la mejor forma de llegar a la casa Dursley, que para gran suerte de ella, Dudley no había perdido la costumbre de sus padres, y se había ido a vivir junto a su mujer e hija a un barrio cien por ciento muggle, cosa que en estos momentos le convenía a Rose. La pelirroja envió el texto e inmediatamente recibió la confirmación.

—Listo—. Respondió Rose y se dio cuenta que la voz le temblaba.  
—Excelente.—dijo Ronnie.— Iré por él, lo traeré acá e iré a dormir a la habitación de huéspedes.— la castaña le sonrió a la pelirroja, tomó sus manos, y después la abrazo.—Eres mi mejor amiga Rose.—susurró ella.— Y solo quiero que seas feliz sea con Scorpius o con quién te haga feliz. Ningún hombre te merece, eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco.

La castaña, besó la mejilla de Rose. Se dio la media vuelta y salió de ahí, pero antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo:

—El cuarto tiene un hechizo anticonceptivo— le sonrió.— Es mejor cuando lo haces sin condón.

Rose se puso tan roja como su cabello, y Ronnie se fue de ahí riendo entre dientes.  
La pelirroja se sentó en la cama. Las piernas le temblaban, las manos también y ya había comenzado a morderse las uñas de los dedos de nueva cuenta. Puso la canción que la había hecho pensar en Scorpius en el reproductor, para que se reprodujera continuamente. La canción sonó una vez completa, mientras Rose la tarareaba, y así continuo sonando en sin número de ocasiones, hasta que Rose comenzó a dejarse envolver por los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada a la muchacha amiga de su novia quién a pocos pasos de la puerta que le señaló le advirtió que tuviera la precaución de no ser descubiertos; que no se quedara hasta el amanecer porque sino todos los esfuerzos de ella de que sus padres no notaran la presencia de el se fueran por el retrete . El rubio asintió antes de encaminarse con parsimonia hasta la habitación dónde le aguardaba su amada.

Cerró la puesta tras sí y una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su férreo rostro, ahí yacía Rose, recostada sobre la cama con su cabello rojo como el fuego esparcido por la almohada. Se quitó los zapatos y el abrigo que llevaba encima; con la elegancia que le caracterizaba se aproximó a la cama y subió a ella para acercarse hasta el cuerpo adormilado de la muchacha. Aspiró aquél delicioso olor a cítricos y fresas que desprendía el cabello pelirrojo, aprovechó la ocasión para depositar un rápido beso sobre la porción de piel descubierta del cuello de la fémina quién ahora se removía entre sus brazos.

—¿Hace mucho llegaste? —Inquirió ella soltando un bostezo

—¿Hace mucho sientes esa sensación de ser deseada? — Contraatacó el rubio pasando sus brazos sobre su cintura y la apegó más a él. —¿Puedo saber para qué me necesitabas?

—No lo sé, quería verte otra vez; dentro de poco volveremos a retomar nuestros estudios y tendremos pocas ocasiones para vernos… y quería hacer esto: — la muchacha volteó su cuerpo para quedar frente a él, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y unió sus labios con los del joven. Un beso suave que poco a poco se fue intensificando.

Poco hacían falta las palabras, Rose lo conocía tanto como para saber que en su vida Scorpius Malfoy desaprovecharía una oportunidad como esas para hacerla llegar al delirio del orgasmo y sonaría demasiado descarada, pero lo quería, necesitaba volver a sentir aquello que solo él le hacía sentir.

Entre sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuándo había otorgado el permiso a la lengua de su novio para escarbar en su boca, para incitar a la suya a unirse a una danza. Sentía las manos de Scorpius darle caricias de arriba hacia abajo en su espalda, apegarla más a su cuerpo; ella en cambio hasta ahora se mantuvo lejana a la correspondencia puesto que con un poco de esfuerzo detuvo el beso para empujarlo haciéndole quedar boca arriba y ella colocarse a encima de su pelvis.

— ¿Quieres jugar, rubio? — interrogó de manera seductora, sus manos recorrían el fornido pecho sobre la tela de la camisa que el joven portaba y de cierta manera le estorbaba. El muchacho asintió de manera apresurada y le dedicaba una mirada –para nada discreta- a los pechos de su novia quién se mantenía en una postura bastante excitante y eso parecía ser motivo de su diversión. —¿O te comió la lengua el ratón, Malfoy?

—No… de hecho está más activa que nunca — Replicó con un tono cargado de lujuria.

¿Más palabras? _Esas _no hicieron falta, Rose se puso a una altura –aún encima del muchacho- lo besó de manera provocadora, lamía y mordía su labio inferior mientras él se encargó de ir bajando poco a poco los tirantes de su blusa para después bajar a la altura de su cintura dejando ver sus pechos encerrados en su sostén de estampado negro con detalles en blanco, ese que había elegido usar ese día por un mero milagro, que ahora adoraba con la vida. ¿Sería mejor que ella actuara o dejar que la serpiente que estaba jugueteando con los tirantes de la blusa? Si bien no actuaria, nada malo le veía en provocarlo fue por eso que mientras sus ojos buscaban los de él, empezó unos lentos movimientos circulares causando una leve fricción entre ellos.

Scorpius, por su parte, sentía los estragos que el contacto de ella con el provocaba en sus sistema y en su miembro también, que luchaba por no sucumbir ante los encantos de la pelirroja que estaba sobre él.

Ella, sentada sobre el regazo de Scorpius, tomo los bordes de la camisa que llevaba y la subió por el torso, lentamente, hecho esto se tomo unos minutos para palpar los brazos fibrosos y bien formados. Retomando ese sendero, acaricio con dedos trémulos y juguetones las planicies firmes de su pecho. Sintió los latidos acelerados de su corazón bajo sus palmas y sonrió al darse cuenta que llevaba el mismo ritmo que el suyo.

Descendió por el vientre de músculos marcados y se detuvo en el límite de su pelvis. Esta vez, su sonrisa se torno maliciosa al notar que Scorpius daba un respingo. Se inclino & rozo una tetilla con sus dientes, la toco con la punta de la lengua y la beso tiernamente. Scorp emitió un gemido ahogado y suspiro profundamente.

—Eres una criatura perversa…. —susurro con voz ronca de pasión. Rose emitió una risita de satisfacción. Lo miro a los ojos y vio que ardían de deseo. Esos ojos color mercurio se habían encendido con un fuego devorador que prometía envolverla en las mismas llamas que iban consumiendo a Scorpius. El, por su parte, la beso con pasión. Con ferocidad. Rose respondió con la misma devoción y necesidad.

Con besos sensuales y excitantes recorrió la satinada extensión del cuello de la joven. Al mismo tiempo sus dedos se deshicieron de los lazos que sostenían el sostén de la pelirroja y ese se abrió, dejando expuesto unos perfectos montículos aterciopelados. La pendra acabo tirada en el suelo, en un lugar que fuera fácil de reencontrar luego. Tomo ambos senos entre sus manos y rozo los pezones con sus pulgares, que instantáneamente, se endurecieron como pequeños botones rozados. Descendió su boca hasta uno de esos pechos turgentes y lo beso con ternura. Luego lo lamio como una abeja liba el néctar de una exótica flor para conseguir la miel tan preciada. Formando un camino de besos llego hasta el otro seno y le dedico la misma atención que al compañero.

Rose gimió de placer y su cuerpo tembló de anticipación. Aferro la cabeza de Scorpius por los cabellos, que descubrió eran suaves y dóciles al tacto. Su cuerpo ardía y la boca del hombre la quemaba por donde se posase.

—Eres muy dulce… exquisita… — Le dijo Scorpius al oído. Su voz grave y bien timbrada la hizo estremecer. Lo deseaba ahora. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella.

Scorpius tampoco podía esperar un segundo más para hacerla suya. EL fuego que corría por sus venas estaba incendiando sus sentidos. La sujeto por la cadera y alzándola levemente, introdujo su miembro duro y palpitante dentro de la cavidad femenina que lo aguardaba húmeda y expectante. La noto un poco estrecha y percibió la incomodidad de Rose. —Tranquila Rose… Estoy contigo—. De todas maneras su mente solo se detuvo una facción de segundo en ese detalle. Lo primordial en ese momento era saciar su sed de ella, su apetito consumidor.

Cuando Rose se hubo acostumbrado a su caliente masculinidad, comenzó a moverse sinuosamente. Cabalgo sobre él como si se tratara de un corcel de pura sangre, con destreza y cuidado. Scorp se dejo llevar por esos movimientos sensuales y ondulantes. Con una mano la mantuvo firme en su posición y con la otra le acaricio la espalda. Rose acelero el ritmo paulatinamente hasta que sintió que sus sentidos y su corazón explotarían. Arqueo la espalda y grito el nombre de Scorpius.  
Cuando se acercaron a la cumbre del placer, sus cuerpos se convulsionaron al unisonó y un sonido gutural surgió de la garganta de Scorpius.

Rose, aun jadeante, dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de él. Scorpius, todavía abrazándola, se reclino contra el respaldo de la cama. Estaban extasiados. Satisfechos. Agotados._  
_

__…_  
_

—Te voy a extrañar.—susurro la pelirroja mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a la castaña. Las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos azul zafiro, no había parado de llorar desde que arribaron llegado al aeropuerto. Ambas tomarían vuelos distintos en unos pocos minutos.

—Y yo a ti.—respondió la castaña, con la voz ronca debido al nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

Los padres de ambas estaban ahí, observando a sus hijas, antes de que comenzaran a tomar caminos que se las alejarían de ellos. En el aeropuerto puedo escucharse como una voz decía que el vuelo que correspondía al de Ronnie estaba a unos pocos instantes de salir. Las muchachas se separan. Rose vio como su amiga de toda la vida, corría a los brazos de su padre y lloraba en el hombre de él, para después abrasar a su madre, a Albus y a su novia Charlotte Nott, a Lily, a los señores Potter, a los señores Weasley, a Hugo, e incluso a Scorpius; Noto como el rubio asentía ligeramente con la cabeza, cuando la castaña le dijo algo, que Rose no alcanzo a escuchar, y por último a James, del cual se despidió con un beso. Camino hacia donde saldría para ir a la pista y abordar el avión, pero antes de cruzar la puerta se giro e hizo la señal de mejores amigas que habían inventado cuando eran niñas, y Rose simplemente no pudo evitar volverse a poner a llorar. Sintió el tacto de una mano bastante conocida por ella, sobre su hombro.

—Pronto la veras de nuevo.— le dijo una voz aterciopelada apenas en un susurro.

—Lo sé.— respondió ella.— Es solo que…..

—Ya es hora…..—hablo Hermione Weasley, quien tenía los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar.— Tu vuelo es el que sigue….

Rose corrió hacia donde su madre estaba y la abrazo, Ron Weasley se unió al abrazo y a él lo siguieron, Hugo, Albus, Lily, James, Harry y Ginny Potter, e incluso Scorpius. Rose se despidió de cada uno, incluidos los señores Dursley y Charlotte, tomo una pequeña bolsa que llevaría consigo.

—Los quiero.— Les dijo antes de caminar junto a Scorpius hasta la puerta. — Sabes.— Se giro, y se puso frente a él. — los quiero a todos, menos a ti…..— El rubio la miro un tanto anonadado . Ella se acerco al oído de él y susurro.— Porque, a ti te amo Malfoy… y espero que pronto podamos repetir lo de anoche.— Deposito un beso en la mejilla del muchacho.

Y con eso ultimo se dio la media vuelta y corrió por el pasillo que la llevaría hacia su destino, a un lugar que prometía nuevas experiencias, pero sin embargo no cambiaria los recuerdos que tenia de Londres y de sus amigos.

Muchas gracias por leer, si ha sido de su agrado agradecería su voto *u*.

*Red planet- Little Mix ft T. boz.

PD: La canción que escucha Rose en el reproductor una y otra vez y que le recuerda a Scorpius es: DNA de Little Mix .


End file.
